The Gentleman's club
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh has gotten a new extra job, but it gets complications when Ryan suddenly find out. A Hipphugger/ CalVal story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

*************************Warning: Sex Read at own risk*****************************************

_**The Gentleman's club.**_

"I'm telling you it was her," said Ryan to Eric, it was early morning at the crime lab and the two of had just started their shift.

"And I am telling you there is no way my girlfriend are working at a gentleman's club and what were you doing there in the first place?" Eric asked him a tad annoyed.

"A friend off mine were having a bachelor party there and I am telling you it was Calleigh dancing around one of the poles," said Ryan.

"Ryan, get real there is no way Calleigh would be dancing there," said Eric.

"Yet she was," Ryan argued.

"You are wrong," said Eric.

"I am not," said Ryan.

"You are. Why would she even do that?" asked Eric.

"How should I know, I didn't exactly get a hold of her to ask," said Ryan and rolled his eyes.

"Got a hold of who?" they heard Valera ask as they got into the DNA lab.

"Calleigh," Ryan answered.

"Oh, she is in the garage with the limo from yesterday," said Valera.

"No, not now yesterday night," Ryan said with a little chuckle.

"Oh, what happened least night?" Valera asked confused.

"Ryan claims he saw her dancing at a gentleman's club last night," Eric answered.

"Oh," said Valera not seeming all that surprised.

"You knew?" Ryan asked her.

"Maybe," said Valera not looking up at him.

"Oh," said Ryan not seeming surprised by the answer as he changed the subject and asked, "You got the results I called in about?"

"Yes hang on," she said and browsed though some papers in front of her, before handing him one and say, "Here."

"Thanks, I'll see you later as I need to fix something in AV," he said.

She nodded as Eric headed after Ryan asking, "You called her when?"

"On the way to work as I knew she most likely was there and I had an idea to whom to comparison the blood from the scene with," he answered.

"You could still have waited until you came in," said Eric.

"I know, but I wanted to see if I was right and I was," he said with a smile.

"Good for you, I better head out," said Eric and walked in the direction of the cars as he had a new scene and was meeting Natalia there.

********************************************************************************************************************************

At the same time at another part of the lab a petite blonde was sleeping underneath the Limo in the garage, her chest were going slowly up and down and she didn't seem to notice at all where she was.

"Calleigh, have you….?" Ryan started as he came into the garage, but quickly stopped when he saw how quiet she was.

He smiled to himself, sat down and said, "Time to wake up sleepy head."

"Mmm," she let out, slowly waking up and looking right at him.

"Tired after last night?" he asked polite.

"Not just after last night, so it was you at the club," she answered with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so," he said and smiled a little at her.

"You didn't tell Eric did you?" she asked.

"I did, but he won't believe me and there is no way he can get in there to cheek," he said.

"Good, I don't want him to go in there and flip," she said.

"Why are you doing it in the first place?" he asked curiously.

"Remember that case we had there a couple of years back, the Greg Tanner one?" she asked him.

"The wife that got shoot at the alter?" he asked.

"Yes, either way, as we were about to leave one of the girls bent over and whispered touching coast extra," said Calleigh.

"And so you found out that was an easy way to make money is that it? And here I though you made more than what the rest of us is making," said Ryan.

"I am making a lot here, at times more than my fair share, it was just I wanted to try it once, just to see what it was about, it's stupid I know, specially since it's me, but one time lead to more and it got harder to stop. I mean it's not like I do any extra favors, I just dance like you saw and it's also a great way to keep fit," she said with a little smile.

"That it must be, but I don't think that Eric or any other boyfriend you might get won't like it if they found out," said Ryan.

"Well as you said Eric didn't believe it and he can't afford to get in," she said with a sigh.

"Not with his pay anyway," said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Minding me how did you get in?" she asked curiously.

"Friend of mine's bachelor party," he answered.

"That explains the shape you were in then and now," she said with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Says Miss I'm tired because I've been up all night dancing on a stage," he joked.

"Shush, not so loud, don't want everyone to know," she said looking around to see if anyone could have heard.

"Relax and Valera seems o know already," he said.

"I know, but she won't tell a soul and you are keeping your mouth shut hereafter," she said in a warning tone.

"Believe me I will," he said and changed the subject to what he had come there for in the first place before leaving her to her work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a few mornings after that that Calleigh again found herself sleeping at work or rather Eric did, which he couldn't understand as he had been sleeping with her every night for the last couple of months, well he couldn't account for when he was in a coma, but before or after.

Or was Ryan right, but that again would mean she sneaked in and out while he was sleeping.

"Babe," he said in a soft tone which made her slowly open her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I must have dozed off," she said stretching a little.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night?" he asked concerned.

"I had something on my mind that kept me up," she answered.

"Really, what?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she said.

"If it was important enough to keep you up, surly it's important enough to share," he said looking concerned at her.

"No it's not, so just leave it be," she said tiredly.

"Sure you at all were sleeping?" he asked.

"Of course I was," she said.

"It's just Ryan said he saw you work at a gentleman's club," he said.

"Have you completely lost it, you know I would never do anything like that, you know I sleep with you," she said annoyed.

"You could easily sneak out and in while I sleep," he said.

"Excuse me," she said shocked as her eyes widened.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying you could," he said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you're accusing me off sneaking and….and work at a gentleman's club," she said.

"Well are you?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not and I do not wanna hear another word about it," she said rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh let out a huff as she leaned against one of the closets in changing room. Why did Ryan have to see her and why did he have to tell Eric and why did he have to ask her about it.

She hardly hit the locker as she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear, "Easy, princess, easy."

Calleigh shivered lightly and let her arms reach behind her back, grasping for the person behind her.

She could feel a pair of soft lips on her neck gently kissing it and reached for the head to pull it closer, panting lightly, arching against the closet, feeling a couple of hands going forward to cup her breasts lightly.

The lips kissed her neck a little deeper, the warm breath made the petite blonde shiver in delight, leading one hand from her breast to her crouch, moaning a little louder, but not loud enough to be heard further away.

As she got pushed against the closet she could feel the two hands caressing her breast and crouch first gently then more eagerly as the lips suckled harder on her neck. She was no struggling not to scream out loudly moving with the steady rhythm of the person behind her.

It went faster and faster and she was near erupting knowing she needed to feel the person inside her, slowly she managed to unzip her pants enough to lead the hand of the person behind her to her wet velvet, moving against two fingers that slowly slid inside her as she moaned out, panting, arching, going wilder and faster, loosing control.

Again Calleigh moved with the person that were pumping her faster and faster, feeling teeth against her neck as she was even closer to erupting, faster, she moaned out more as she couldn't stop from letting her self go, shaking hardly against the cover, panting more than ever before as she sank down to the floor, turning to get caught by the woman behind her. Kissing her lips thankfully, nuzzling into the debt of her neck before she hid into her bosom

Valera just held her closely, gently stroking her whispering, "He won't understand, but I do."

"You do and what did we just do?" asked the blonde confused not letting go of the other woman.

"I do, it's just the outlet you need to blow off some steam and I think we just had sex, do you regret?" she asked, now a tad insecure.

"No, it was what I needed, it felt great and you are right, but if we…., that means I…." she stopped knowing she just cheated.

"You did," said Valera with a sigh.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, still confused.

"I just thought you might need it," said Valera shyly.

"I did and I think I love you too," she said and stroked her cheek ever so gently.

The brunette blushed and looked into a pair of emerald green eyes not saying anything, just smiling, the blonde smiled back as she said, "You're really OK with it?"

"I am as long as you come home to me," she answered.

"Minding me I need to break it off with Eric," she said with a sigh, slowly getting up and heading to find him, not knowing how to do it just that she had to.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh did however not manage to fin Eric anywhere before much later that day and it for her wasn't exactly the best thing to be reeking like someone else, but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

She nervously saw him coming towards her by the end off the day and said, "Eric, we need to talk."

"About?" he asked looking at her questioningly.

"Us," she answered plain and simple.

"Yes…?" he looked at her before adding, "You've been with somebody else?"

"Of course not," she said socked, lying through her teeth.

"Don't give me that, you smell a mix off you and….?" He couldn't quite figure it out.

"Either way I think we need to break if off," she said, she didn't like tip toeing around subjects.

"No really, you know I'm feed up with your lies," he snapped at her.

"Lie, I haven't lied about anything," she protested.

"Fine, whatever," he said and rolled his eyes before he walked out on her.

"Eric, I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing it was just a little too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a few nights later and Calleigh were again working at the Gentleman's club only she wasn't into her act and some of the men tried to grab her to get her down from the scene, something she didn't care all to much for so the bouncer in the end threw then out of there.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Jenny, one of her coworkers asked.

"Fine, just been a lot lately," she said with a sigh.

"Still seeing that guy you work with?" she asked.

"No, broke it off some days ago, he was about to find out and something happened," she said.

"What?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Well I kind off slept with one of the woman I work with and I didn't know how to act so I avoided her after," Calleigh answered honest.

"How do you feel about her?" Jenny asked.

"I really, really like her, I didn't realizing how much until after…" she said.

"Then what is the trouble, clearly she must like you too," said Jenny.

"She does, it's just all my life I've been a going with guys and this is new for me. Liking a woman I mean and not to mention that if people at work find out it won't make it easier," she said with a sigh.

"Understandable, so does she know you work here as well?" Jenny asked.

"She does and she's OK with it, in fact she's the first one that found out," said Calleigh honest.

Jenny nodded and said, "I say you give it a go with her as she seems to really like you."

"I need to think about it," said Calleigh.

"OK, but just remember the longer you think the bigger is the chance of loosing her," said Jenny as she went back on the stage.

Calleigh thought for a second about what Jenny had said before she decided to call Valera, but as she dialed the number she realized the chance of her picking up was minimal as it was after all 1 AM in the morning.

She sighed as she got the machine picking that said, "You reached Valera, I'm sorry I can't pick up right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP."

"Hey Maxi, it's Calleigh and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I have been acted towards you lately, I would really like if we could you know try it out as I'm really crazy about you. And I'm sorry I'm calling so late. It's not too late, is it?"

At this point she realized just how stupid she might have sounded and hung up with a sigh.

"You blew it this time," Calleigh thought putting her cell back in her closet before going back on stage.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Maxine had however been woken up by her phone and had head Calleigh's message and couldn't help but smile, she knew she had to see her right away, so she got some clothes on and went to the only place she figured Calleigh was, the gentleman's club.

The bouncer took a look at her and said, "Aren't you in the wrong place Miss?"

"I need to talk to one of the dancer," she said shivering a little as it was cold outside and she was also really tired, which at times made her shiver.

"Oh really and just who might that be?" he asked rolling his eyes a little.

"Uhm Calleigh, it's kinda a personal matter," she said honest.

"Yo Jen," he yelled into the club and a woman came out and the bouncer said, "You know anything about Calleigh having a girl?"

"She didn't until just now, she will be so thrilled you're here," said Jenny with a huge smile.

"You're cleared, just needed to cheek the story," said the bouncer and let her go inside.

"You know who I am?" Valera asked surprised.

"Half way, she's over there," said Jenny and pointed at the stage where Calleigh was dancing.

Valera gasped and walked closer to her before yelling, "Yo blonde girl."

Calleigh turned with an annoyed look on her face, but that quickly changed when she saw Valera and she yelled, "Maxi, what are you doing here."

"Coming to see to that my girl doesn't get hit on by a stupid man," said Valera with a smile.

"I'm your girl, really I am. It's not too late"? Calleigh asked excited.

"It's not too late and you are if you wanna be," said Valera looking hopefully at her.

"There is nothing I rather want," said Calleigh and jumped of the stage, wrapped her arms around her and gave her a great kiss while the rest watched in surprise.

Valera stayed to watch Calleigh the rest of the night and the blonde couldn't have been happier, after her shift they went back to Calleigh's place where they fell a sleep holding each other closely, and by the time the morning sun pecked it's head in Valera had woken up and watched her princess sleep tightly knowing that today she would let her oversleep as she just didn't have the heart to wake her as she looked just to peaceful and she preferred she stay that way as they would be facing mayhem at work soon enough. But for now she was just watching how her lovers chest went up and down, up and down, up and down and before she knew it she had fallen a sleep again, her arm over the other woman, neither noticing the alarm that went off an hour later. For once they would both be late for work, perhaps not with the best reason to others, but who really cared at the moment, on this peaceful, quiet, lazy morning in an apartment somewhere in Miami.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
